How Awkward Can Living with Your Crush Really Be?
by CelticCrossings
Summary: A Tanya and Roe story. That's really all the summary I've got so far.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Alright, so I've been writing this fic during my history class for weeks and I'm finally putting it on the internet, it's just been modified a lot. Yay? So here goes.**

03:00. Somebody please explain to me why I am awake even though I just went to bed three hours ago. I'll tell you why I'm up; these crazy killers just won't stay off the night shift. Usually it wouldn't be so bad, but I'm also staying at my crush's place until this case blows over. Why? Because this killer has it out for the females on Al's team. This case is personal and Al want Carrie, Nina and I to stay with another member of the team, keep the civilians out of this. Even though I am a civilian, I work quite closely with Al's team and whenever the team goes out I usually join them. So, Carrie and Al, after an hour long shouting match and some pointed looks, are staying at Carrie's, Nina is staying at Mike's and I'm staying at Roe's, AKA, my crush and best friend. Great.

"Hey Nat, Tanya get up." Roe said from his side of the bed. We had decided that his couch was really crappy after we'd argued for a good while about who got the couch. I lost and got the bed but I made Roe share it with me. I just groaned when he woke me up. I have a love affair with sleep. "Nat, you've gotta get up. I'm making coffee. There's been a break and Al wants everyone there pronto, as in no time to change into regular clothes. Pj's are today's attire" I just groaned and pulled the blanket over my head. "Nat, c'mon." I think he was getting a bit irritated now. "Nat, let's go." He pulled me into a sitting position and rubbed circles on my back. "Up, I'm going to start the car." He left and I dragged myself to the front door for my shoes and my long coat. It was a New York winter at a lovely 30 degrees. Unfortunately for me I was only wearing one of Roe's button downs and a pair of his sweatpants with my undergarments. Goodness people were gonna talk. "Tanya, when I get-. Oh, you're ready. I'm gonna grab the coffee and we'll go okay?" I nodded and waited by the door.

We got to the precinct quite quickly and joined Carrie in Al's office. We were still waiting for Nina and Mike. "Morning." Carrie greeted sluggishly. I groaned into Roe's shoulder in response and Roe actually gave a half way proper greeting. Soon Al came back and Nina and Mike arrived so we began. My day mostly just passed in a blur of evidence, results, tests, computer screens, and cops grumbling about Al's team having priority over half the other teams. I really seemed to hate people when I was tired. Al had been letting us off in shifts for food and changes of clothes so when Roe and I got off first, we headed to my place so I could grab a bag since I was staying at his place indefinitely and then we grabbed some sandwiches to go for the whole team. When we got back to the precinct my blurry day went on like it had never stopped. I could now see the allure in shooting a person.

"Hey, Tan, do you have-." "Do not finish that sentence unless you want the couch forever." I told Roe as soon as he walked in. "Sorry." he said. "It's fine, I'm being snappy. Sorry." Roe just shrugged and came up behind me. He started to rub my neck and shoulders and I groaned in pleasure. "Roe, you're my favorite person now." He got cheeky and said, "I thought I already was your favorite person." "Don't worry, you are. And what's with all these nicknames anyway?" I asked him since he was in here and we were alone. "Well," he said, "Tanya is a bit of a mouthful sometimes so I looked up nicknames for the name Tanya and my favorites are Nat and Tan." I thought for a moment and decided that the gesture was a sweet one. "They're definitely better than the ones my family call me." I told him. He got a curious look on his face. "And what were those?" He asked. "I'm not telling, but if you keep rubbing my shoulders and neck like that I might consider letting you stay in the bed and off the couch." "Hey, since when was I one the couch?" he demanded. "Since you interrupted my solitude, just keep up with what you're doing and you'll be off the couch in no time." he just grumbled a bit and kept up the massage.

Al let us go at around 22:00 and when we got back to his place we contemplated falling right into bed but neither of us had showered the day before and we really needed to get clean. He let me go first so I made it quick and changed into his shirt and a pair of boxers even though I had my own pajamas now. Roe got out of the shower, noticed I was wearing his clothes instead of mine and blushed a bit. We crawled into bed and slept soundly until a phone woke us up hours later.


End file.
